moonbasealphafandomcom-20200214-history
Judy Geeson
|image = |imagesize = 300px |caption = |imdbref = nm0002096 |born = 10 September 1948 Arundel, Sussex, England |died = |cause of death = |nationality = British/American |alternate names = |occupation(s) = Actress |years active = 1963–present |spouse = Kristoffer Tabori (m. 1984–89) (divorced) |partner = Sean Kenny (1969–1973) |children = |role(s) = Regina Kesslann (Another Time, Another Place) }} Judith Amanda "Judy" Geeson is an English film, stage, and television actress. Early life Geeson was born in Arundel, Sussex, into a middle-class family; her father edited the National Coal Board magazine.[http://www.animus-web.demon.co.uk/maidens/geeson.htm Star Maidens]. Animus-web.demon.co.uk. Retrieved on 27 August 2011. Her sister, Sally Geeson, also an actress, is known for her roles in British television sitcoms of the 1970s. Geeson attended Corona Stage Academy, making her stage debut in 1957.Judy Geeson Biography. Movies.yahoo.com. Retrieved on 27 August 2011. Wyback machine Career Geeson's first major film appearances was in To Sir, with Love (1967) alongside Sidney Poitier and pop singer Lulu,http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/1584204/To-Sir-with-Love and Berserk! (also 1967), co-starring Joan Crawford. She followed these films with the comedy Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush (1968). Geeson became well known as a result of a regular role in the BBC early-evening soap opera, The Newcomers. She also had a major role in the mid-70s costume drama Poldark, as Caroline Penvenen Enys. Geeson's other films include Prudence and the Pill (1968), Three Into Two Won't Go (1969), 10 Rillington Place (1970), Doomwatch (1972), Brannigan (1975; co-starring John Wayne, with whom she enjoyed working) and The Eagle Has Landed (1976). In the TV series Danger UXB (1979), she played the female lead, Susan Mount, opposite Anthony Andrews. She also had the lead role of Fulvia in the science-fiction series Star Maidens (1976). In 1984, Geeson left London for Los Angeles, California, where she decided to stay. Among other roles, she appeared regularly in the American sitcom Mad About You as the hostile neighbour, Maggie Conway. She also played the role of Sandrine in the Star Trek: Voyager episodes "Twisted" and "The Cloud".Judy Geeson (Star Trek: Voyager) Having appeared in a number of horror films during the 1970s and 1980s, including Fear in the Night (1972), A Candle for the Devil (1973), Dominique (1978) and Inseminoid (1981), Geeson returned to the horror genre in The Lords of Salem (2012), directed by Rob Zombie.‘The Lords of Salem’ Star Rejoins Rob Zombie In ’31′ The film marked a return to acting following a nine-year absence. She portrayed Sister Dragon in Rob Zombie's slasher film 31 which was released in 2015.Sister Dragon Flies into Rob Zombie’s 31 Personal life In the 1970s, Geeson lived with set designer Sean Kenny, until his death in 1973.The Liverpool R 'N' R Childrens Charity-Maggie May The Liverpool Musical (MerseyCats) Geeson was married to actor Kristoffer Tabori from 1985 until their divorce in 1989.Judy Geeson – About This Person – Movies & TV (NYTimes.com 18 January 2007) Trivia According to Sylvia Anderson, Judy Geeson wanted to walk off the set of Another Time, Another Place, possibly after conflict with the director over her performance, or over her character. Sources Category:Guest Cast